nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Kyomou Clan
The Kyomou (虚妄 "Kyomō" ,Literally meanning "fib") Clan is best known for it's Akametsuki, and its frightenning ability to confuse, and disable other doujutsus. History Ranmaru Ranmaru grew up in a small agricultural village in the Country of Water. He had a weak body, and wasn't able to walk, or much less get his own food, so the villagers always pitched in, and brought him food. He eventually found that, though he was confined to the walls of the small home he lived in, he could always look outside the walls, and see the world through his strange red eyes. When the villagers found out, out of fear of his bloodline limit, stopped bringing him food, letting him rot there, and eventually become starved. Luckly for him, the Hidden Mist Village had sent ANBU to find a traitor among the villagers. One of these ANBU were Raiga, whom when confronting Ranmaru, took a liking to his special powers. He took Ranmaru from the village, and Ranmaru gained the purpose of being Raiga's "eyes," which eventually let Raiga become a part of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen, before fleeing Mist Village to become Rouge. However, this part of his new life would soon change. When Leaf Ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, and their friends were sent to a small village to stop Raiga from killing the locals, by burying them alive, Ranmaru was seperated from Raiga, after he supposidly died. The Leaf Ninja took Ranmaru for interegation, and tried to change him. Ranmaru however knew Raiga was alive, as he could see the small bit of life left in him. When he reached Raiga, Ranmaru used his special chakra to revive Raiga, which caused him to pass out. Raiga had believe he died, and in rage, attacked the Leaf Ninja. When he found Ranmaru was still alive, he stopped his attack, and took his own life, seeing that Ranmaru was now better off with out him. Ranmaru later joined the Hidden Mist Village under the name "Kyomou Ranmaru," naming his eyes the Akametsuki. His Clan symbol bore the Red Tear, in symbolence with the tears that brought him there. Akametsuki The Akametsuki (赤目月, Literally "Red Eye Moon") is the fear of all doujutsus. It has the remarkable power to confuse, or even disable other Doujutsus. It also shares the Hyuuga's Byakuugan ability to see objects at afar, and view through, and around other-wise solid object. Another of it's abilities involves the ability to anticipate a person's movements, by the intentions of their body, going as far as to seeing one's emotions, and state of body. This ability can serve a Kyomou well in battle, when needing to see the statis of their enemy. Red Chakra Particles One of their more fearful abilities is their ability to control their "Red Chakra" with their Akametsuki. These particles are behind the Kyomou's ability to fool a doujutsu, and disable it. Along with that, they've been known to be able to revive the recently killed, as Ranmaru had with Raiga. In this, they can also cause harm to a person's body, by fooling one's chakra into believeing it has been hurt, acting in a similar fasion as a Genjutsu works, but much more dangerous. S''hared ABilitys'' Ranmaru Shares The Abillity With The Sharingan To See All Incomming Attacks Counter And Reflex Genjutsu And Cast Genjutsu With His Eye's And See Chakra the only abitlity he can't use is copy.He Can Also Use Ability of the Rinnegan See Barriers Learn And Master All Ninjutsu And He Also Gets Granted A Few Ability Like I Explained At The Top. See also *Kyomou Characters Category:Clans